


George's wish

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Fred is dead, Grieving, Other, Tears, sorry george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: If George had one wish from a genie, he would do one thing.





	George's wish

George kneeled down next to his twin and his heart broke. He tried to convince himself that Fred was alive. He wished it was a big joke and that Fred would laugh and engulf him in a hug. But as the minutes passed, George knew Fred was not coming back. He burst into tears, letting them sear his skin and remove the dirt and grime.

"Freddie..." George whispered...

George moved his hand to Fred's cheek. Stone cold. His other half was really gone. George sat there completely still, with tears flowing down his face. It felt like he would never recover. It was his boggart come true. But George's one wish, if he could ever encounter a genie, would be to save Fred. Save his other half.


End file.
